Volví por ti
by Ires
Summary: Gale recibe una carta en el distrito 2, ahora se enfrenta a ¿volver por Katniss después de dos años?¿continuar con su vida como se encuentra? La distancia puede cambiar sentimientos, pero ¿y el corazón? 1er fic sobre Gale **No olviden los reviews**


**Debo decir que esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo agregue alguna información de modo que también es de autoria de mi amiga Sofí, espero que le guste mucho y también a ustedes.  
**

**Discleimer... Esto es propiedad de Suzanne Collins nosotras solo imaginamos**

* * *

**VOLVÍ**** POR TI**

Doy vueltas en mi casa, no puedo dejar de mirar el sobre que esta sobre la mesa, no tiene remitente y mucho menos el nombre del destinatario, solo mi dirección, pero reconozco la letra, se quien la escrito y mi corazón de pronto ha comenzado a latir de una manera en que hace mucho no lo hacía.

Desde hace dos años no sé nada de ella, tuve miedo de buscarla, de ir a su lado y no apartarme jamás, pero tenía miedo de que me mirara como la ultima vez, como si yo fuera el culpable de la muerte de Prim, desde ese día mis pesadillas comenzaron y aun ahora sueño con ella ¿yo la asesine? Me he culpado todo este tiempo por ser tan tonto, por no darme cuenta que esa mujer nos uso a todos, cuando llegamos al 13, cuando Katniss despertó después de ser liberada del campo de juego celebré con ella la victoria y seguí ciegamente a Coin, sin saber que ella nos estaba utilizando de la misma manera que lo hizo Snow.

- ¿Cariño? – escucho la voz de Lisbet en las escaleras. - ¿no vas a subir?

- Tengo algo que hacer. – Ella se queda en el último escalón y me mira con comprensión y no dice nada, ella lo sabe que tras de su recuerdo se me fugo el alma, se da la vuelta y sube en silencio, yo me dirijo al estudio donde me encierro con la carta delante de mí, la dejo con cuidado en el escritorio como si de pronto fuera a explotar, pero allí esta impávida esperando ser leída.

Pienso en las veces que quise ir a buscar a Katniss pero se que era una tontería, se volvió loca, o eso dijo todo el mundo, pero dentro de mi algo gritaba "tienes que protegerla" ¿Por qué no tuve el valor? ¿Por qué no lo hice? Orgullo esa es la respuesta, quizá prometimos cuidarnos la espalda y ella dejo que me atraparan, pero ¿no hice yo lo mismo en todo este tiempo? No deje que la atraparan en esa locura que quizá yo mismo provoque.

Tomo la carta y la abro con cuidado, puedo ver su escritura rápida, sus trazos siempre tan delicados pero a la vez firmes como ella misma, la tomo entre mis manos y comienzo a leerla.

_Gale. _

_Quizá no es correcto lo que estoy haciendo, pero desde hace años no se que es correcto y que no lo es, siempre estuviste tu allí para darme esa parte de prudencia que a mi me faltaba, mírame estoy aquí dando vueltas recordando, es lo único que hago desde que todo termino, en los días recuerdo todo y en las noches las pesadillas no me dejan dormir. Recuerdo que alguna vez tú me dijiste que yo era más fuerte que el Capitolio; más no es verdad me estoy derrumbando como él._

_Necesito decirte esto el mañana es incierto para mí, nunca sabré con exactitud si formo parte de los planes de los demás, o si soy parte de mis propios planes. Jamás sabré cual será mi próximo movimiento de lo único que estoy segura es de que me arrepentiré de todo lo que haga. Me arrepiento, me arrepentí y me arrepentiré. ¿Si pudieras cambiar algo que sería?_

_Justo ayer sucedió algo que dio un giro a mi vida, pero no es algo que no esperara pero de pronto me di cuenta del miedo que tengo al mañana, me puse pensar sobre el pasado, descubrí que cada día vivo con miedo, y se que siempre tendré miedo. Y precisamente ese miedo fue el que me hizo descubrir que, tu estuviste a mi lado todo este tiempo, que jamás me dejaste, no fue tu culpa la muerte de Prim y por primera vez desde hace años, te perdono, pero no tengo nada que perdonarte, la cuestión es ¿tú me perdonas?_

_Gale recuerdas aquella ocasión cuando estuve en ese árbol toda el día, o cuando me lastime el tobillo y me llevaste cargando casi hasta mi casa, cada momento en el bosque a tu lado lo recuerdo bien, siempre cuidando mi espalda, siempre atento a mis necesidades y a las de mi familia, me has hecho mucha falta, en verdad. _

_Tu presencia durante la guerra a mi lado me fortaleció y ahora que no estás aquí tengo miedo a lo que viene por delante, cuando pienso en ti y te recuerdo se que nunca sabré lo que pudo haber sido. Y me lamento por ello. Debí darte una oportunidad, pero fui una tonta. Más ya no importa tu ya tienes posiblemente una familia bien formada y yo… Bueno pues yo tengo a Peeta, pero pareciera que estoy más sola que nunca, es increíble la manera en que una persona puede estar tan cerca de ti y a la vez tan lejos, se me acabaron las palabras, usualmente eras tú el que hablabas y eso me duele, el no escuchare mas tu voz, ir al bosque es un tortura, solo me recuerda a ti y a que no volverás. _

_No quiero parecer desesperada, ni que no agradezca a Peeta o a Haymitch lo que han hecho por mi y que no me han abandonado aunque se que yo lo hice por mucho tiempo, Haymitch me repite que no confunda las cosas que no puedo echarme para atrás. De modo que quizá esta es una despedida si no nos volvemos a ver, pero quiero decirte que "Si no dejas que una llama se agrande jamás sabrás que tan caliente pudo haber sido el fuego" y sé que solamente tú podrás entender._

_Debes saber esto, antes que nadie, aunque no lo haremos publico porque se supone que ya sucedió, lo haré y quiero decírtelo, me casare, Gale. Con Peeta, me da miedo, estoy sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido, olvide su nombre, pero se que fue algo que por ti sentí ya que en estos momentos solo puedo recordar cuando éramos niños y nos protegíamos el uno al otro. EL UNO AL OTRO. Si vienes, te veo en el lago. _

_Con amor, Catnip._

Recuerdo perfectamente lo que ella menciona en esta carta, cada una de las cosas vividas, pero ya no siento nada, ni cariño, ni amor. Más ahí en el fondo de mí ser, se revuelve algo, obligándome a reconocerlo como nostalgia, aunque quizá me este engañando como todo este tiempo y se que la amo como siempre lo he hecho.

Me levanto de la silla y miro mi oficina, me siento un poco aturdido, he entendido todo lo que Katniss escribió, me necesita es obvio, pero algo esta rascando en mi interior, obligándome a no olvidarlo, a saber a qué se refería, la frase que me carcome es esta "estoy sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido, olvide su nombre" ¿Está hablando del amor hacia mí?

Golpeo el aire y siento mis lágrimas amenazando con salir, aunque sé que no debería ser así, porque ahora estoy aquí, en el distrito 2 con una novia, olvidándome de Katniss. Pero su mensaje es claro como el agua, me necesita ahora, me lo está gritando y una parte de mi quiere correr a buscarla y la otra, esa parte sensata que me dice que todo termino me dice que me quede aquí, con la vida que he hecho, pero puedo recordar cada momento, su voz cuando me dijo que huyéramos antes de la guerra. Si esa vez lo hubiéramos hecho, se que todo habría seguido igual, quizá habría libertad pero ¿a qué costo? ¿Cuál sería el precio por estar juntos? En verdad soy egoísta pues no me importa, hubiera huido con ella si me hubiera dicho que me amaba, en ese momento habría dejado a todos solo por ella, en ese momento habría sido el ser más egoísta del planeta y sé que una vez mas lo seré.

Subo a la habitación y veo a Lisbet en la cama sentada mirando un punto inexistente en la pared.

- ¿Te vas?

- Si – le respondo en un susurro.

- ¿Volverás?

- No lo sé. – Es mi respuesta más sincera, ella se abraza a si misma y me mira.

- Te esperaré.

- No es justo para ti, para ninguno.

- Te estaré esperando – dice poniéndose de pie y veo que hay una maleta a los pies de la cama – Si no regresas no te lo reprocharé, pero si lo haces, asegúrate de dejar eso que cargas allá en el 12 – me besa en la mejilla y sale en silencio, no se como puede seguir aquí, si solo soy ruinas de lo que fui.

Hago un par de llamadas y aviso que saldré del distrito, mientras busco un poco de ropa encuentro en un cajón una pequeña caja de terciopelo que tengo desde antes de la guerra conmigo, al abrirlo veo tres hermosos anillos dos de mujer y uno de hombre, recuerdo claramente el día que me los dieron y no puedo dejar de arrepentirme de las decisiones que tome.

Fue el mismo día que todo inicio, Katniss estaba preparándose para salir, pero sé que fue a ver el entrenamiento de Peeta, ese día era su evaluación, yo me paseaba como oso enjaulado en la base y me sorprendí de ver a la madre de Katniss acerarse a mí.

- Gale – me dijo ella y me sonrió.

- Buenas tardes Dra. Everdeen.

- Ven acompáñame – dijo guiándome al consultorio donde cerro una cortina y se sento frente a mí. – Se lo que está pasando, aunque ella me lo quiera ocultar – me lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y me sentí culpable por engañar a su madre. – Gale tengo miedo de perderla.

- No permitiré que le pase nada, antes daré mi vida por ella.

- Lo sé, nunca te lo he agradecido, gracias por estar con ella en todo este tiempo.

- No fue nada yo lo hice.

- Sé porque lo hiciste, gracias a ti ella es más fuerte – me tomo de la mano y sonrió – se que te ama a su manera, no la abandones como yo lo hice.

- Nunca – claro palabras póstumas.

- Ten dáselos cuando todo esto termine, se que te dirá que sí. – Al abrirlo veo las dos alianzas ella me dice que una era de su esposo y la de ella, y también está el anillo de compromiso que su padre le dio cuando se comprometieron.

- Sra. Everdeen esto es.

- Cuídate hijo – se puso de pie y me beso en la frente, en ese momento supe que era la despedida y me marche rumbo a donde debíamos presentarnos para salir.

El viaje fue largo, sin paradas más que las básicas en cada distrito, no puedo dormir y veo que esta amaneciendo cuando entramos al distrito 12, son casi las ocho cuando bajo del tren y entro en las viejas calles de lo que alguna vez fue mi casa, todo el camino repase mil diálogos, que decirle, que hacer, pero todo parece una tontería estando aquí, solo tengo una cosa en mente, sus ultimas palabra "te veo en el lago" de modo que cruzo el pueblo en silencio, veo la panadería ya esta abierta y todo huele a pan, por lo visto Mellark regreso, ¿entonces se casará con él? No si yo puedo evitarlo aun, camino hasta la Veta, la verja sigue levantada como siempre y sin electricidad de modo que cruzo como cuando era niño y sigo adelante, las viejas costumbres no se olvidan.

Cruzo una hermosa pradera que antes no estaba allí, quitaron una gran parte del bosque pero parece darle vida a nuestro distrito como si debajo de esa tierra escondiera los restos de lo que alguna vez fuimos, sigo adelante, se me el camino pues despues de que Katniss me mostró el lago fui varias veces a pensar allí. Pronto mis temores comienzan a menguar, todo aquello que me dice que me equivoque al venir me dice que es lo correcto lo que estoy haciendo.

Al llegar la veo, allí esta mirando el agua, el sol apenas esta levantándose y el reflejo del agua la hace brillar, sigue siendo la chica en llamas, camino despacio y me acerco, ella no me escucho, o si lo hizo no se dio la vuelta. Algo en mi me dice que le tape los ojos, que juegue con ella, cuando lo hago siento sus manos sobre las mías.

- ¡Llegaste! –dice emocionada y se gira sin quitar sus manos de las mías que cubren sus ojos, busca con sus manos mi rostro y la veo sonreir, bajo mis manos pero ella continua con los ojos cerrados, cuando siento sus manos en mis mejillas ella sonríe mas ampliamente.

- ¿Por qué no te rasuraste? – la miro extrañado y ella jala mi rostro y me besa con pasión y yo le respondo, respondo a ese fuego, a ese deseo a esa necesidad que tengo y he tenido por ella por mucho tiempo, en ese momento ella se aparta de mi y abre los ojos de golpe y me mira asustada y en ese momento se que ese beso no me pertenecía.

- ¿Gale? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine por ti.

- ¿Por mi? – pregunta sorprendida - ¿Por qué?

- Me necesitas ¿no? – la veo temblar y comienza a llorar, ¿Quién es esta chica? Donde esta Katniss, mi Katniss.

- Oh Gale – me dice y yo abro mis brazos y ella se refugia en ellos como hace mucho tiempo lo hizo cuando me necesitaba.

- Lamento la tardanza.

- Gracias por venir – dice y me mira a los ojos aun entre mis brazos. – Mírame parezco una tonta llorosa.

- Hablaremos en el camino, ven tengo tu pasaje listo.

- ¿pasaje? A donde vamos.

- Al distrito 2, al Capitolio, a donde sea, nos vamos, esta vez no te dejaré.

- Gale no puedo irme, Peeta.

- Ya una vez te deje por él, pero esta vez no, no me importa Peeta, Haymitch, nuestra familia, no me importan solo tú.

- Gale no lo entiendes – me dice en un susurro – Yo lo amo.

- ¿Lo amas? – eso me duele y la miro lastimado.

- Si Gale, con todo mi corazón.

- ¿Y la carta? Que significa, si lo amas, ¿Por qué la enviaste?

- ¿Carta? – se la muestro y ella me mira sorprendida. - ¿porquel a tienes tu?

- Tu la enviaste , llego ayer.

- No yo… Peeta – dice como si recordara algo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Yo la escribí, es cierto pero no tuve el valor de enviarla, ayer que limpiaba el librero la encontré, quizá se me cayo y el creyo que olvide enviarla, se que el la mando. No lo hice yo, porque sabía que era un error.

- ¿es un error amarme?

- No – dice ella tomando mi rostro – Te amo, pero no de la forma en que tu deseas, Peeta es mi todo.

- ¿Entonces te quedas?

- Gale, el y yo nos casamos, hace dos años.

- ¿Qué? – un golpe en mi estomago, eso es, no hay otra manera de describir esta sensación. -¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Prim, vengo cada año.

- ¿Y porque lloras? – pregunto intentando comprender esta situación.

- Porque estoy asustada, feliz, preocupada, tengo mucho miedo y el verte me hace sentir dichosa. Te extrañe mucho.

- Katniss si el no te puede cuidar, yo lo haré, no te dejaré otra vez. – le ruego.

- Gale, es que, recuerdas aquella mañana antes de que me ofreciera voluntaria.

- Si – le digo con dolor.

- Tu me hablaste de escapar, fue la primera vez que me lo mencionaste y me dijiste que lejos de aquí podrías tener hijos.

- Y tu dijiste que no los tendrías, lo recuerdo.

- Pues –dice sonriente – Creo que mis miedos mas grandes se están cumpliendo, Peeta y yo pronto seremos tres – su mano va directo a su vientre y yo la miro con dolor, ¿espera un hijo de él?

- ¿Por qué? Dijiste que no los tendrías.

- Lo sé, pero todo es tan diferente ahora, se que las pesadillas no se irán, se que ahora serán diferentes, desde que lo se temo por todo, en mis sueños aparece Snow y me lo arrebata aun antes de nacer y eso me da miedo, no quiero perderlo porque lo amo, aun no nace y ya lo quiero ver, se que es pronto para él comprender que la vida es tan bella como él la quiera ver, pero yo intentaré que sea lo mas bella posible, en verdad, así como tu me ayudaste a ver mi vida bella en todo eso que tuvimos que pasar juntos.

- Katniss – le digo pero las palabras están atacadas en mi garganta. Me siento malherido. - ¿Y es por eso que estas aquí?

- No yo le iba a decir a… - Se gira y busca entre los arboles – Peeta.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Oh creo que debo volver –dice tomando un bolso que esta a sus pies y camina de regreso.

- Espera, tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros.

- Gale no hay nosotros –me dice ella y sigue adelante, yo voy detrás la veo pisar un agujero y cae al suelo.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Lo estoy –dice intentando levantarse pero no puede.

- Ven te llevaré.

- No – dice intentando caminar pero al parecer el dolor es mucho. Yo la levanto y veo que trae unas lindas sandalias en los pies.

- ¿De verdad saliste al bosque con esos zapatos?

- Es un día especial –dice intentando esconder su sonrojo. Por mas que miro a esta chica que traigo en mis brazos no puedo reconocer a la vieja Katniss, a mi Katniss.

- Wow – dice un hombre mayor que se soprende al vernos.

- Creí que tu marido se había vuelto loco ¿Qué es esto preciosa? –dice mirándonos a los dos.

- Nada me caí y el me ayudo. –dice intentando que yo la suelte pero la aprieto mas contra mi.

- Vamos a mi casa –dice el hombre mirándonos y camina hacia una de las casas en la Villa de los Vencedores, al entrar me sorprendo, no creí que la casa de un borracho luciera tan bien. Y en uno de los sillones veo a Peeta que nos mira enojado.

- Peeta –dice ella intentando bajarse - Estoy bien Gale. – Y yo la suelto sin objeciones.

Ella se acerca pero el la rechaza y veo en la mirada de Katniss dolor, algo que hace que me hierva la sangre.

- ¿Que le hiciste? – me pregunta caminando hacia mi.

- Nada – le respondo en el mismo tono – ¿Qué le hiciste tu?

- Yo.

- Peeta por favor –intenta ella calmar la situación, pero nunca se le ha dado ser mediadora, no con el fuego que lleva dentro.

- ¿Crees conocerla? – le digo con dolor.

- No me vengas con que te importa ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no luchaste? – el tiene razón yo la perdí, pero no me voy a ir sin luchar, lo voy a lastimar tanto como yo lo estoy. Y me la llevaré conmigo.

- He estado donde ella me dejo, pero volví por ella, ella me lo pidió – Veo que no me cree y le lanzo una parte de la carta. - ¿En verdad crees conocerla? - lo veo reconocer su letra.

- Peeta no es lo que crees – dice ella, pero su mirada es suficiente para que guarde silencio.

- ¿No es lo que creo? Te vi besarlo y estar en sus brazos, ¿o me estoy volviendo loco? – dice dirigiendo su mirada a la carta.

- Por favor – su voz de ruego es lacerante para mí y me doy la vuelta no puedo estar allí, no cuando en lugar de sanar un corazón estoy lastimando más de dos.

Me doy la vuelta y salgo de la casa, se que ella me sigue, su aroma esta en el aire pero no esta sola, Haymitch esta con ella y me giro para hacerle frente.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Gale? – truena su mentor en forma paternalista, se por el tiempo que nos hemos conocido que ese hombre daría sin pensarlo la vida por esos dos.

- Darme cuenta de la verdad.

- ¿Qué es esa carta?

- Ella me la envió. –digo mirando a Katniss.

- ¿Preciosa que pasa contigo?

- Es un error, yo, si quería que regresaras, en verdad, te quise pero ahora no, y por favor si volviste para arruinar mi vida, vete no te necesito en ella, aunque te quiero. Lo siento Gale – ella se da la vuelta y entra en la casa puedo verla a través de la cortina.

- Sabes que no te ama, no importa lo que diga esa carta.

- Lo sé – digo derrotado – se que fue una estupidez venir y.

- Ella no lo dejará.

- LO SÉ MALDICION. Y yo no se lo pediré. – saco de mi bolsillo la cajita de terciopelo y se la entrego.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Eran de sus padres, su madre me lo dio hace años, entrégaselo a Katniss y discúlpame con los dos, tengo que irme.

- Sabes que hubo un momento en que pudo haber sido tuya.

- Lo sé y la desperdicie, ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

El hombre se da la vuelta y entra en la casa, yo me quedo en silencio mirando como la esperanza de estar con ella se derrumba delante de mí, ella esta llorando la escucho a través de las paredes y de las ventanas abiertas, es un hermoso día de primavera pero para mi es el mas frío de los inviernos.

- ¿Qué hacias con el? – escucho su pregunta, no es un reproche, no es una acusación, es una petición de un corazón roto.

- Nada, creí que eras tu… el me tapo los ojos como tu lo haces, y…

- No abriste los ojos – le dice el en un susurro pero para mi es un grito, esa sonrisa, ese beso, nada de eso era mío.

- ¿Por qué supo buscarte allí?

- Casualidad – dice ella – Te esperaba a ti, quería decirte Peeta, ayer fui al medico.

- ¿Estas bien? – Sus siluetas se dibujan a través de la cortina y lo veo tomar su rostro se que sus ojos la miran con amor, con preocupación, y me duele haberla perdido.

- Si, de maravilla, Peeta seremos papás – dice ella con un espasmo de llanto mientras el la levanta del suelo y la hace girar, ¿Cuántas veces no desee ser yo el padre de sus hijos? Acaso no se lo dije antes de la cosecha, pero al final no fue que ella eligiera al que no podría vivir sin ella, no al final el eligió rescatarla de esa oscuridad en que vivía y yo solo espere a que ella me eligiera.

- Vaya seré abuelo – grito Haymitch y los vi a los tres mientras me daba la vuelta para regresar a mi hogar.

Ahora me dirijo a la estación para ir a donde pertenezco, antes de marcharme arranco todos mis sentimientos por ella, pidiendo al cielo que me perdone por lastimar el corazón de tantas personas, en especial el de Lisbet, ahora me dirijo a donde pertenezco, pues ella ahora es mi presente y mi futuro, y Katniss es mi pasado y mi error.

* * *

**Ok no soy fan de Gale debo decirlo pero me gusto mucho esta carta, por eso le pedí a Sofi que me dejará ponerle mis ideas, y salio esto, espero que les haya gustado y bueno nos seguimos leyendo por aquí. **

**Besos IRES **


End file.
